My least favorite shape: The Triangle
by myabeec2
Summary: This story takes place after gmTexas and they are evening things up. But what happens when something happens that no one expected? And Maya decides to use this to her advantage. Darker than show,Riley's depression over triangle. RUCAS,other pairings coming, rated T just in case for future. Slightly AU MY FIRST FIC GO EASY ON ME. Lol please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A/n**

 **Hey guys this is my first fanfic so I hope I did good. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own gmw or any of the characters. If i did then the triangle would have been solved a LONG time ago. Tha jerks...**

 **...**

 _This_ _is a story in which riley is much more depressed than in the show. Because_ _of the TRIANGLE. And Maya is taking advantage of the "evening up" and purposefully_ _making it more in her favor._

 _ **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**_

 _ **Lucas POV**_

Triangle. This stupid triangle is tearing me and Riley apart. I don't know exactly WHAT I feel for Maya but, I know that it PALES in comparison to what I know I feel for Riley. 

**Maya POV**

Triangle. Uuugghh this stupid triangle is so pointless. I mean I stepped back for Riley and now she should give me my turn with Lucas, its only fair, right?

 **Riley POV**

Triangle. Why, its all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have lied to Lucas. Of course I don't love him like a brother I love him you know, love him the OTHER way. I was selfish to think he could be all mine, I'm a terrible friend...

 **A/n**

 **I hoped you liked it, sorry it was short. I may turn it into a chaptered fic, just comment what you want** **If this becomes a chaptered fic then this will just be an intro chapter!**

 **Chow bellas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n**

 **Hey guys this is my first fanfic so I hope I did good. Enjoy! Yass I am making this a chaptered fic!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own gmw or any of the characters. If i did then the triangle would have been solved a LONG time ago. Tha jerks...**

 **...**

 _This_ _is a story in which riley is much more depressed than in the show. Because_ _of the TRIANGLE. And Maya is taking advantage of the "evening up" and purposefully_ _making it more in her favor._

 _ **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**_

 **Back** **at** **school**

 **Lucas POV**

We are only a month into the Triangle and its KILLING me. Lately I always feel so exhausted. Not to mention the emotional strain.

When Riley walked into class this morning she looked SO beautiful, as usual. She was wearing a short yellow dress that stopped just above the knee and black boots that went a few inches below the knee. She had curly hair that just perfectly framed her face. And that cherry scented lip gloss I love so much, don't ask, but other than that a perfect makeup-less face.

When Maya came in I tried really hard to be fascinated but I just couldn't. She was wearing a shorter red dress, her hair was curly just like Riley's, hmm, and some kind of short black boots. She had dark red lipstick and black "wing", I think she called it, near her eye, a little to much makeup if you ask me. Sure Maya had standard Beauty, any guy could see that, but Riley, she was, unique, different, softer, innocent, SHE was Gorgeous...

 **Maya POV**

When I walked in I could see Lucas checking me out, of course he was, I'm gorgeous. And I tried a little harder today too. You know shorter dress, makeup, the things I know guys LOVE. That doesn't discount Lucas. Obviously.

I came in after Riley, I'm no one's opening act. But you know what I mean, Riley is my sister, and even though she hasn't stepped back yet, and still holding onto Lucas by a thread, i forgive her.

 **Riley POV**

This morning, like most this past month, was hard. I woke up not even wanting to get ready, so I just slipped on a dress. My mom already put my hair in curlers last night in an attempt to cheer me up. Guess how much it helped. I put on some knee high boots in n attempt to hide my long fuzzy socks.

When I walked into class I was still tired from a restless sleep but I was determined to stay focused in my classes so I just headed to my seat with Maya close behind me, looking great, as always. I sat in my seat and just looked straight forward, not really wanting to see that Lucas is probably gazing at Maya in awe.. But I guess I have to get used to it, he is going to choose her, I mean, what guy wouldn't.

 **Lucas POV**

I spent most of the class not paying attention. I was staring at Riley, smiling, just looking at her makes me happy, although she was staring straight ahead not even glancing at me. Of course when Maya saw this she spun around in her chair and shot me a glare, I returned it with a forced smile. She seemed satisfied, she smirked and turned back around. Another pointless gesture has been evened up equally, yay...

 **A/n**

 **Ahhhhh, yep it is now going to be a chaptered fic, thanks to the WONDERFUL fans who said to continue this story so, BOOM it's happenin. I don't know exactly where I am going with this, this is more or less a filler chapter, so if you have any ideas I would love to hear them! I'm thinking about changing the age, maybe highschool, tell me what you think. I will try to update everyday because I have no life:P (smiles through the pain) but we'll see what happens**

 **Chow bellas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n**

 **Hey guys this is my first fanfic so I hope I did good. Enjoy! Plleezz tell me what to do with it! And YES they are in highschool. It is the same time period, but they are just older 3.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own gmw or any of the characters. If i did then the triangle would have been solved a LONG time ago. Tha jerks...**

 **...**

 _This_ _is a story in which riley is much more depressed than in the show. Because_ _of the TRIANGLE. And Maya is taking advantage of the "evening up" and purposefully_ _making it more in her favor._

 _ **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**_

 **Lucas POV**

After Class I was going to go up to Riley and ask her why she was acting so strange. When I went up to her That's when I noticeed how tired she looked, she had dark circles under her eyes and a stone-faced expression. Far from the usual Smiley Riley that I love, I mean, like so much. So instead I just ran right into her and engulfed are in a hug.

She squirmed a little bit and tried to get out of my grasp but i held on tight. Finally her hands were just loose by her side, not returning the hug. I squeeze her just begging, hoping that she would give me some kind of expression.

I finally let go and stepped back to gauge her reaction. That was when I noticed the empty, far away look in her eyes. She then gestured to something behind me and I spun around to find Maya looking at me and Riley as if we had two then Maya looked directly at Riley with a pointed brow. Riley then pointed to Maya and said "now hug her exactly the same." With an emotionless voice.

Maya then stretched out her arms and waved me to her with her fingers. I hesitantly walked into her arms and gave her a hug. It wasn't near as tight as I hugged Riley but Maya returned the hug. But not before she whispered "Gotta keep things even huckleberry"

ARE YOU KIDDING ME, doesn't she know that IM TRYING. Doesn't she know how HARD THIS IS FOR ME!

 **Riley POV**

After class just as the Bell rang I got out of my desk. And before I knew it was happening a body came barreling towards me and engulfed me in a bone-crushing hug.

I then realized it was Lucas and squirmed a little bit more before I finally just let my hands drop to my side. Squirming is pointless. He's as strong as a horse remember?

So I just secretly sniffed him. He has an addictive earthly scent to him. I was trying to savor the moment because once he chooses her we won't have moments like these anymore... But at the same time I didn't want to savor the moment and hug him back, because that would be unfair.

He finally let go and, then I saw Maya directly behind him, and I immediately felt terrible. So I told him to hug her. He looked stunned but eventually walked into her arms. It was while they were hugging that I realized it. What everyone else sees... They look great together...

 **Farkle POV**

It really kills me to see my friends so hurt and distraugt. Lucas NEEDS make a decision. I get it its impossible, I never could. You could have the sun or the moon. But you can never have both. Lucas is stressed out with the evening up and emotional confusion. Riley is really sad but she is obviously covering it up, attempting to at least. And Maya, Maya well she seems about the same if not cockier, she seems fine except for the sudden lack of fabric in her clothing, if you know what I mean, and the sudden excess of makeup. This love triangle is killing our friendship hexagon.

 **A/n**

 **Yay chapter 3! For some reason the comments don't show up, I just get emails so don't worry I see every single one. Oh! And when I update it doesn't show up at the front of the home page for some reason... So IF you are seeing this please tell me why and thank you for your support! 3**

 **Chow bellas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n**

 **Hey guys this is my first fanfic so I hope I did good. Enjoy! Plleezz tell me what to do with it! And YES they are in highschool. It is the same time period, but they are just older 3. All the probs from last chap Have been fixed!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own gmw or any of the characters. If i did then the triangle would have been solved a LONG time ago. Tha jerks...**

 **...**

 _This_ _is a story in which riley is much more depressed than in the show. Because_ _of the TRIANGLE. And Maya is taking advantage of the "evening up" and purposefully_ _making it more in her favor._

 _ **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**_

 **Riley POV**

After the incident in class I had to get out, the sight of them hugging just cracks my already shattered heart even more.. WHAT AM I THINKING! Maya is my sister, I should be supportive, I'm a terrible person...

I was at my locker and Maya came up next to me to her locker ( we may have pulled a few strings to get closer, thanks uncle John!) and started doing her combination just as usual. Then she started talking... " Sooooo I was thinking maybe the triangle had a date night?" She said, I turned to her in confusion. "You know, like us three go somewhere fun, you know... A date" . "What do you have in mind?" I asked, skeptical . "Well... The NYC fair is in town...". If I was being completely honest I would have thought it would be nice. But I really know that this would just be emotionally exhausting. "Yeah, sure, I guess." I said knowing that I should always put Maya above my own selfishness.

So.. We went to go talk to Lucas about it...

 **Lucas POV**

A DATE! Do they not know how a TRIANGLE works!

Well I guess nothing really makes sense any more. "Umm.. Sure..." No! " Yeah, yeah that sounds pretty cool I guess.." NO, NO IT DOES NOT! " okay how is this going to work?" I said despite the contradiction of my mind.

"Well.. " Maya started "I was thinking maybe we all walk around together and maybe split up the games?" Maya said. Riley kind of stood there looking a mixture of sad and confused. I'm guessing Maya sprang the idea on Riley as well. She just silently and slowly nodded her head to everything Maya said. "Uh yeah that sounds great." I said. Maya grinned and said "perfect! Okay huckleberry, pick us up at Riley's on Friday night at six!"

I have a feeling this is going to get complicated...

 **A/n**

 **Yay! Chapter 4! Okay okay I think I know sort of where its headed from here (so far) .**

 **Dun dun dun. What's gonna go down on Friday night... So so sorry it is really short, ill either make the next one longer or double update!**

 **Thank you for all your reviews follows and favorites! It really does make me happy!** **3**

 **Sorry it is later than usually. But it doesn't matter what time it is I am still uploading daily! (for now) love you guys 3**

 **Chow bellas!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n**

 **Hey guys this is my first fanfic so I hope I did good. Enjoy! Plleezz tell me what to do with it! I hope you like this chapter its about to get ca-ray-zay! Okay I decided the age, okay they are Juniors! Too old? Let me know, but it seems good:)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own gmw or any of the characters. If i did then the triangle would have been solved a LONG time ago. Tha jerks...**

 **...**

 _This_ _is a story in which riley is much more depressed than in the show. Because_ _of the TRIANGLE. And Maya is taking advantage of the "evening up" and purposefully_ _making it more in her favor._

 _ **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWWGMW**_

 **FRIDAY**

 _ **Matthews house**_

 **No ones POV**

Riley and Maya getting ready for their date in Riley's room. Maya,was wearing bedazzled short shorts, a low V neck halter top, she had her long blonde locks in a half up half down style, with the bottom half in beach waves and the top was up in a messy bun. Riley was wearing black shorts, a sparkly tank top that was tucked in, and her hair was pulled up in a ponytail. When they were done they sat at the bay window, but not before they did their special handshake, "stop it". Because lets be honest.. They looked hot.

Lucas finally popped his head through the window at six o' clock exactly.

Whenever he got there he was overtaken by beauty, both of them were absolutely breathtaking..

 **Lucas POV**

When I walked in I was stunned by the looks of my "girlfriends". Riley looked absolutely AMAZING. Maya was wearing this thing that was a little revealing, I feel like I could get l in trouble just looking at her, I don't even know if you could call it a shirt. But Riley, Riley is BEAUTIFUL without showing to much, and I love that.

"Wow you guys look great!" I said " Thanks Huckleberry, you don't look too shabby yourself." Maya retorted "yeah... Th-thanks Lucas, you look great too..." Riley said sheepishly. I don't know why Riley is acting like that, I would do ANYTHING to make her happy again, although.. Maya didn't seem to notice.

We all went out to my car, of course after saying our goodbyes to Riley's parents (and an interrogation from her dad). I went to the drivers seat and Maya immediately said "shotgun!" Riley didn't seem to mind, it looked like she was headed for the back seat anyway.

On the drive we were fighting over the radio station, I wanted country, Maya wanted hip hop (after huh hurrr-ing me for MY music in MY car), and Riley, she didn't really have a preference, but I know her favorite is Pop music so I made sure that was an option. We ended up listening to hip hop because apparently I didn't have a say in the matter...

We were still driving when Maya just had to bring up how we were going to be evening things up. " sooo I was thinking about how we are going to split the games..." Maya said "ummm okay, what do you have in mind?" I asked. " well I was thinking YOU decide" ME! WHAT! "Me? What, no! Why?" I said, my voice getting louder. " calm down huckleberry, and man up you are going to have to start making some decisions" Maya said matter -of-factly .

" Okay Okay, Riley... What games do you want?" I asked hopefully, wanting her to choose the Ferris wheel, because she hates heights, and then she gets scared, and then she gets closer, and then grabs your hand out of fear, and then..." Umm I don't care, Maya, what games do you want" she said.

DANGIT

"ooh Okay umm, I want the ring toss, ski ball, race carts, annndddd the Ferris wheel" NOO " Umm how about Riley and me do the Ferris wheel..." I asked nervously, hoping she would understand. "what do you mean hopalong?" Ugghh these nicknames are killing my street cred! "I-I j-just think that Riley might want to ride the wheel with me... Uhh Right Riles?" I asked hopefully "u-u actually I don't really..." I looked in the rearview mirror and smiled impishly at her "uhh yeah sure, i-if that's okay with Maya of course"

"yeah whatever, sure" Maya replied weakly. YES! This night might not be so bad after all...

 **A/n**

 **YAY! What's gonna happen hmmm**

 **And I have confirmed my update schedule! Everyday on weekdays, but only when I can on weekends.**

 **And to reply to Bubblebean98 Lol Maya is kind of a cow! And no it doesn't hurt my feelings at all for constructive criticism, it helps me write! So thank you. I was in the middle of writing this when I got your review so sorry she is still a cow in this one, sorry lol;) I feel that if she is a little easier to dislike then you would support Rucas a little more, so yes she will be meaner than in canon but I will definitely tone it down a notch!**

 **Remember guys I love it when you review and I take your advice into consideration, it lets me know you care!**

 **I hope you guys like the knew schedule:P**

 **Chow bellas!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n**

 **Hey guys this is my first fanfic so I hope I did good. Enjoy! Plleezz tell me what to do with it! I hope you like chapter its about to get ca-ray-zay! REVIEW!:P**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own gmw or any of the characters. If i did then the triangle would have been solved a LONG time ago. Tha jerks...**

 **...**

 _This_ _is a story in which riley is much more depressed than in the show. Because_ _of the TRIANGLE. And Maya is taking advantage of the "evening up" and purposefully_ _making it more in her favor._

 _ **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWWGMW**_

 **Still driving...**

 **Lucas POV**

I was still happy about how I'm going to be able to ride the Ferris wheel with Riley, maybe I could also get her to agree to a game, I would love to win her something... Of course then I would have to win Maya something..

We finally pulled up to the fair grounds at around 6:45. It wasn't dark enough for them to turn on all the lights, but it was still fascinating.

We walked up to the ticket booth and we paid for our tickets (by we, I mean me). Riley smiled at the fact the tickets were purple. The first real smile I've seen in what feels like forever, this night is off to a great start!

We began walking through the section of the street where all of the food carts are. Riley begged me for a fried jumbo gummy bear, red or course. And Maya begged me for an extra spicy chicken taco. And I got a plain ol' hamburger.

After we finished our food, and riley dropping her gummy bear right on my shoe, we headed for the games. We first played the blow up the balloon with the water guns game, which we could all play, thankfully.

Next Me and Maya played the darts and balloons game. Which I won her a stuffed bear. Riley seemed to be slowly cheering up.

After that we came across a basket ball game. Me and Riley looked at each other and dashed towards the booth. We started shooting and that's when I realized Riley doesn't just love ranting about basketball, she is good at it too. Like REALLY good! It was down to the tie breaker shot and Riley swatted the ball out of my hands then took her shot, the booth vendor yelled at me to go get the ball that was now running down the street...

When I got back Riley was waiting there with a feigned look of innocence, aanndd holding a stuffed purple cat . Of course.

I sluggishly walked back to the booth and gave the ball back. I braced myself for the taunting that was sure to follow. I slowly turned around and pointed an accusing finger at Riley and said "NO FAIR YOU CHEATED" she smirked and said "you'd think that someone who could ride a bull would at least have SOME game, I guess I was mistaken..." I had to laugh at that. I playfully rolled my eyes and swung my arm around her shoulder and continued to walk. It didn't take long for Maya to take my other arm and put it around HER shoulder.

 **No ones POV**

They continued to walk until they came across a ring toss game in which Maya tugged Lucas' arm and they played and Lucas won her a stuffed crab to which Maya named Sebastian.

When they came to the ski ball game, neither won anything.

Maya continued to drag Lucas to most of the games, while Riley made sure to keep a distance behind them, not wanting to intrude, until they finally got to the rides.

The first ride they saw was bumper cars which they could all play, thankfully. Lucas kept trying to keep it even of how many times he hit each of the girls' cars, but Riley kept avoiding him and hitting other random cars. So he chased after her a while then went after Maya (which he successfully hit 16 times).

They finally walked up to the Ferris wheel..

 **Lucas POV**

We were finally at the Ferris wheel and it was getting pretty dark, and I was so excited. I was hoping to finally talk to Riley about everything, and ask her why she is sad and down all the time, which she keeps denying..

We were next in line and the vendor opened the gate and motioned to the empty waiting bucket. I grabbed Riley's hand to lead her to the awaiting car and she quickly pulled away her hand.

We got in and buckled up and Riley was death-gripping the bar in front of us.

So, I tried to subtly start up conversation " Why have you been so down lately?" Way to go Luke. " What do you mean?" Oh, I know that she knows what I mean " You know what I mean Riley, why are you so sad?" "I'm not sad Lucas, I'm fine" I hate it when she denies that. Then she gave me the only smile I can't stand, her forced, fake smile, the smile I've been seeing alot of. "YOU ARE NOT FINE" I said, my voice, louder than intended. She looked taken aback, her lip started trembling and then she shouted "WHY DO YOU CARE _Lucas,_ huh? SINCE WHEN DO YOU CARE? I SAID IM FINE!, IM FINE WITH LIVING WITH HEART ACHE EVERYDAY, IM FINE WITH FEELING LIKE A BAD PERSON, IM FINE WITH NOT FEELING LOVED, WITH FEELING FORGOTTEN, IM FINE WITH NOT GETTING SLEEP AT NIGHT, AND BEING EXHAUSTED THE NEXT MORNING" her eyes started watering " I-I-IM F-FINE ! OKAY! " I couldn't take it any more "IM F-F " I grabbed the sides of her face and latched my lips unto hers. We didn't even notice all of the lights coming on, creating a beautiful view.

I expected her to push me away and be disgusted, but she didn't. I expected her to smack me and tell me to lay off, but she didn't. I tangled my fingers in her hair and pulled her by her waist, incredibly closer. Her lips were so soft and sweeter than I imagined. Our mouths started moving in sync, to a melody of all of our pent up feelings.

 **Riley POV**

I wanted to pull away and smack him or SOMETHING, but I just didn't have it in me, I found myself leaning into the kiss relishing in the softness of his lips. I put everything I've been feeling lately into that kiss, anger, sadness, loneliness. It's all because of the triangle, the triangle, NO,NO,NO, the thought of him evening this kiss up with Maya flooded my mind, even the thought that he already kissed her and was evening it up with me. My insecurities got the best of me and I shoved him off of me. Despite the electricity I felt through out my whole body.

 **Lucas POV**

I was in the middle of this perfect, almost heated kiss with Riley when I felt her hands on my chest, pushing me away. I released her lips from my own and scooted over a little in the seat panting. "Why did you push me away Riley?" I asked "i can't do this..." She replied weakly. The ride was coming to an end. "What are you talking about, why can't you kiss me?" I said, my voice rising. " I-I just can't , i can't do this to Maya, i can't do this to you, i can't do this to Myself, i can't keep letting myself fall further and further for you, only to have my heart broken.." She said, her voice breaking "Riley I-" i started " You what Lucas? You already kissed Maya and are just evening me up? Huh?" I reached for her hands but she pulled away "NO! and I have no intention of evening it up with Maya" "You have to Lucas, I can't do that to Maya! I won't hurt her more than I already have..." She trailed off, starting to cry. The ride stopped at that moment and Riley immediately unbuckled herself and sprinted out of the bucket and out the gate. I ran after her but she didn't stop...

"RILEY!"...

 **A/n**

 **Ahhhhh! WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!**

 **I think this is the best chapter so far! Tell me what you think:D**

 **What will happen next? Hmmmm**

 **Definitely the longest.. Sorry, unless you like me to make them longer, but we'll see**

 **Until tomorrow...**

 **Chow bellas!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n**

 **Hey guys this is my first fanfic so I hope I did good. Enjoy! Plleezz tell me what to do with it! I will try and make the chapters longer but you never know when the ideas will flow!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own gmw or any of the characters. If i did then the triangle would have been solved a LONG time ago. Tha jerks...**

 **...**

 _This_ _is a story in which riley is much more depressed than in the show. Because_ _of the TRIANGLE. And Maya is taking advantage of the "evening up" and purposefully_ _making it more in her favor._

 _ **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWWGMW**_

 **Riley POV**

I just kept running and running, even after hearing Lucas calling after me.

I went to go find a bathroom, or somewhere quiet.

I was still running when I felt someone grip my wrist. I spun around to find Lucas' face so close to mine, I could feel his warm, minty, breath fan my face.

"Lucas, please just-". " No! Riley we need to talk about this!" " Talk about what Lucas?, there's nothing to say!". "Talk about US Riley" "There isn't even an US Lucas, there cant be an US Lucas!, I can't keep living like this Lucas! Living with this hurt EVERYDAY, knowing that you are going to choose her, but still holding onto a shred of pointless hope.."

 **No one's POV**

What hurt the most is that someone once again made Maya a priority, above all, they were attracted to her blazing fire, rather than Riley's barely lit candle. They choose Mayas fire over her subtle love... And when she found someone who she finally thought would see her for all she is, he too, got caught up in the adventure, passion, creative, fire that IS Maya hart.

 **Lucas POV**

Pointless hope? Who is this and where is my Riley Matthews. "Riley,I told you, please don't give up on us.." "How do you expect me to keep hanging on, WHAT HOPE HAVE YOU GIVEN ME?!" she's right , I don't deserve either of them. I'm stringing them along and hurting Riley in the process, something I never ever wanted to do.. "Riley I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you I-" "Well you have Lucas, you Maya and mainly myself, have hurt me beyond repair.." "Riley listen to me.. You are not broken, i would never let that happen to you-" "but Maya-" "This isn't about Maya, Riley this is about you and me!" "Lucas i told you there is no U-" I couldn't just stand here and give up on us. I stepped forward a couple of steps until I had her backed up against the wall, I leaned down and whispered in her ear "Riley, I WANT there to be an US, you and Maya no longer have control of my feelings, I want YOU Riley I NEED you riley" I moved to where our foreheads were touching, "I-I think I love you..Riley" I leaned in and captured her soft precious lips with my own, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to me before my hands getting lost in her beautiful locks, our lips moving feverishly together. My other hand, finding her hips. I licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance, that was when I heard footsteps, followed by someone clearing their throat, me and Riley froze in place. I then heard someone say "I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" They sneered.

Uh-oh

Maya...

 **A/n**

 **Uh-oh**

 **Sorry it is short, I really did try, but nothing came to mind.. O.O**

 **Wonder what will happen next!**

 **As always, thank you so so so much for all the favorites and followers and reviews! I love you all!**

 **Chow bellas!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n**

 **Hey guys this is my first fanfic so I hope I did good. Enjoy! Plleezz tell me what to do with it! I will try and make the chapters longer but you never know when the ideas will flow!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own gmw or any of the characters. If i did then the triangle would have been solved a LONG time ago. Tha jerks...**

 **...**

 _This_ _is a story in which riley is much more depressed than in the show. Because_ _of the TRIANGLE. And Maya is taking advantage of the "evening up" and purposefully_ _making it more in her favor._

 _ **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWWGMW**_

 **Maya POV**

"I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" I sneered, Hoping they heard the bitterness, oozing from my words. Having just witnessed Riley making out with Lucas.

"Um-um-um... I - we- no-a-" Riley stuttered. "Just save it! Riley, I thought we were friends..." "Of course we are Peaches!" "STOP! I kissed Riley!" Lucas interjected. "Tsk-tsk-tsk Lucas, you know what that means..." I said. "w-what are you talking about..?"Lucas asked skeptically. I walked three long strides towards him and said "you owe me this" I smirked and leaned in before he could react, and planted my lips on his.

 **Lucas POV**

Next thing I know Maya is kissing me...

I heard Riley sniffle and run away.. NO NO NO!

I wriggled out of Mayas grasp and broke free to run after Riley.

I finally caught up to her (after she tripped on her own feet). And I gripped her wrist, and she spun around to face me.

"I knew it, Lucas, I knew it, and I still allowed myself to fall even further, I knew I would have my heart broken..." " Riley I-" I was quickly cut off by her "why did you do it Lucas? Did you want to hurt me? Did you want me to go through months of misery? Why did you have to give me hope, then crush me...? Why? Lucas, Why" "Riley! She kissed ME! I promise you, I would never hurt you" "hurt me? You would never hurt me?, what do you think I have been feeling lately, and if you think the answer is happy you have another thing comin', I have been NOTHING but hurt and shattered and broken! And the funny thing is, its all my fault!" She forced a small chuckle. I was glad she was finally blowing up, and releasing everything, and I'm glad that she could finally let it all go , with me.

"Riley i-i-I'm so so so sorry... I don't know what to say..." "Lucas, you don't have to let me down easy.. okay? I can handle it, I'm a big girl Lucas, now go choose Maya..." She then spun on her heel and started walking the other way.

I reached out and grabbed her waist and pulled her to me. I whispered in her ear "Riley Matthews, I choose YOU, and only YOU!, a-and I want you to choose me.."

I spun her around and attacked her lips with a hunger I didn't know I possessed.

She gently pushed me off of her. "L-Lucas you can't just keep kis-" I captured her lips again in an attempt for her to know my sincerity.

Our lips fit perfectly together, moving and singing our song. I licked her bottom lip hoping she would except. Her lips parted slightly and I explored her mouth, are tongues, dancing together. I loved the taste of her mouth. I was actually addicted to it, I could kiss her all day long.

I noticed a small wooded patch just beyond the gates, very close to where we were makin- standing.

"Jump" I said, into the kiss. She jumped and I carried her over to the patch, still kissing..

We got there and continued to relish in the feeling of each others lips when she started speaking...

"Lucas...what do we do now?"

 **A/n**

 **Ahhh what DO we do now? Please comment what you think I should do wid it?**

 **And to respond to my WONDERFUL viewers**

 **Violet1429: LOL Are little plant is gettin her heart strings pulled! I hope all will be well in Rileytown**

 **Marilove24: Lol, like can you not, yes you are interrupting something! Lol!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n**

 **Hey guys this is my first fanfic so I hope I did good. Enjoy! I will try and make the chapters longer but you never know when the ideas will flow! Sorry I didn't update, this chap. Is AHHH!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own gmw or any of the characters. If i did then the triangle would have been solved a LONG time ago. Tha jerks...**

 **...**

 _This_ _is a story in which riley is much more depressed than in the show. Because_ _of the TRIANGLE. And Maya is taking advantage of the "evening up" and purposefully_ _making it more in her favor._

 _ **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWWGMW**_

 **Lucas POV**

"what do we do next?, Riley, we be together!" I exclaimed happily. "Lucas we can't, I know you still have unresolved feelings for Maya." "But-" "No buts Lucas, its fine, really I can wait.." "But I can't Riley, I can't wait any longer!" I yelled.

"YOU can't wait, I have had the same feelings for you ever since that day on the SUBWAY! YOU are the one who got confused! YOU are the one stringing me along!" I was stunned... But it was all true, it's MY fault that we aren't together, but of course my pride and temper got the best of me...

"MY fault, YOU are the one who lied about your feelings, and pushed me and Maya together!" "I was trying to be a good friend!" She said, her eyes starting to water.

"Riley! Why can't you just open your eyes! See what I feel for you!" That came out harsher than I intended. "I-I- I'm sorry! I know that it's all my fault!" She mustered before she burst into tears... I felt terrible.

"Riley I'm SO sorry, really I didn't me-" I was cut off by a voice behind us "Sorry about what?" Said a voice I knew all to well...

"look Maya, I need to tell you something.." I started, trying to break the news easily. "NO! Lucas please don't.." Riley begged from behind me. "What Lucas?" Maya asked.

 **Maya POV**

"What Lucas?" I asked. I knew where this was going, from Riley crying, to Lucas needing to talk to me. "Lucas please please don't tell her!" Riley said, trying to delay the inevitable.

"Lucas come on just say it!" I said,growing impatient. "Actually its not-" "I can't believe you Lucas!" Riley said storming off.

"Riley wait!" Lucas shouted, running after her. " Lucas! Let her go!" I shouted, not realizing why we needed Riley here to say the good news. It seems cruel...

We were still running, Riley leading, Lucas following, me following Lucas.

Riley was going towards the exit gate. "Riley I NEED to do this!" Of course he does! Yay!

 **No one's POV**

Riley crossed the street to get to the parking garage. Lucas a while behind. She was on the other side of the street. "Riley please!" Lucas pleaded

A taxi driver had been having a bad day. Bad enough to speed down Broadway. He noticed just in time to try and slow down on New York's slick roads.

Neither of them noticed...

Until it was to late...

"LUCAS WATCH OUT!"

 **A/n**

 **Ahhhhh LUCAS!**

 **I'm so so so sorry I didn't update yesterday, I promise to make it up to you.**

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger... DUN DUN DUN!**

 **And to respond to:**

 **violet1429:**

 **Lol so true!**

 **Kashirama & Ashely:**

 **Here you go! And thank you so much!**

 **xaviorismy1andonly3512:**

 **I'm not sure that is the direction I want to go with this, but it's a great idea and I'll consider it!**

 **Thank you so so much for all your reviews, favorites & followers**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL (air kisses everyone's foreheads)**

 **Chow bellas!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n**

 **Hey guys this is my first fanfic so I hope I did good. Omg! Major Cliffhanger! I might change description because the is going in a whole different direction!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own gmw or any of the characters. If i did then the triangle would have been solved a LONG time ago. Tha jerks...**

 **...**

 _This_ _is a story in which riley is much more depressed than in the show. Because_ _of the TRIANGLE. And Maya is taking advantage of the "evening up" and purposefully_ _making it more in her favor._

 _ **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWWGMW**_

 **Lucas POV**

"LUCAS WATCH OUT!" I was already to far into the street...

I was stunned frozen in the middle of the street, like those movies where you scream at them "move!" But I couldn't... I knew the taxi would hit me...

I heard a loud _screeching_ noise and prayed to God that it would slow down enough to not kill me... But just in case it did I had to say something to a certain beautiful brunette screaming at me to move.

"RILEY... I LOVE Y-"

and then everything went black...

 **Riley POV**

It was the worst thing I have ever seen in my life...

"RILEY, I LOVE Y-"

And the taxi had clipped him. Sending my Lucas tumbling limply to the side of the road. The taxi had slowed down quite a bit. But the jerk kept going after he hit my Lucas.

"Lucas!, NOOO!"

I ran to the side of his limp body crying and trembling.

I was screaming for help, I brought my phone out and did my best to dial 9-1-1 because my hands were shaking so badly.

"911, how may I assist you?" Said the calm voice. "Help me! HELP M-M-MY, BOY-, LU-, FRIEND GOT HIT BY A TAXI!" "Okay help is on the way, where are you?" "I-I-In the middle of the street on Br-Broadway!, please HURRY!" I managed to shakily squeak out.

I laid my head on his solid chest and listened intently... I heard a faint sound of beating against his chest.

We were right there in the middle of the street, cars swirling all around us...

But the only thing I heard was that faint heart beat... The sound of hope

Hope

I wish I didn't turn him away, I wish I didn't push him towards someone who doesn't appreciate him for all that he is, I wish I would have let him in and showed him the love that he deserves

Now are future rests on that little beat...

And I'm not giving up on us...

 **A/n**

 **Boom!**

 **Poor Lucas, NOO**

 **Riley isn't gonna give up:)**

 **I LOVED all the reviews, favorites and followers! YAY!**

 **AND TO RESPOND TO:**

 **I believe in nargles too & Kashirama:**

 **Thank you so so so much! Here Is the new (crazy) chapter, I'm glad you like it!**

 **violet1429:**

 **Lol! That is a GREAT! Maybe... Just maybe, or something similar, I love getting emotion out of my readers!**

 **Thank you all!**

 **I'm so glad you all are enjoying!**

 **Chow bellas!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n**

 **I love you all! I'm sorry it didn't show up at the front of the home page(it does that sometimes) but I DID update so make sure you see that one!;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own gmw or any of the characters. If i did then the triangle would have been solved a LONG time ago. Tha jerks...**

 **...**

 _This_ _is a story in which riley is much more depressed than in the show. Because_ _of the TRIANGLE. And Maya is taking advantage of the "evening up" and_ _ **purposefully**_ _making it more in her favor._

 _ **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWWGMW**_

 **Maya POV**

I was running behind Lucas but my short legs couldn't keep up so I was falling further and further behind.

When I caught up to them they were behind an Ambulance.

And that ambulance was hauling someone in on a gurney, a guy...

Oh no!

Lucas?

"Lucas!"

When I got to the middle of the street I saw a sobbing Riley, an unconscious Lucas, and a lot of people shouting stuff while hauling Lucas in the back.

"Riley! What happened?!"

"I-I he - hit- tax-b-b-b" she sputtered, I couldn't make out anything she was saying.

"W-W-Wait" Riley yelled. She ran into the ambulance and whispered something to Lucas than reached in his pocket...

Hmmm...

 **Riley POV**

I finally gathered myself up enough to speak...

I told the ambulance to wait, and climbed into the back and leaned down to Lucas' ear and whispered, "L-L-ucas, I promise I won't give up on us.. " I sniffled, "i-if you don't give up on living, please, please Luke you have to, we'll make it through this...together"

And then I reached into his pocket to grab his keys, so that we could use his car to follow the ambulance, since we aren't 18 yet...

I grabbed Maya's hand and we dashed towards Lucas' truck.

I hopped in the driver's seat and started it up. Maya hopped in the shotgun seat. We pulled out of the parking garage and caught sight of the flashing lights heading down the street. We chased it down until we whirred into the emergency parking of the hospital.

We saw those same people taking Lucas out of the ambulance. We followed the gurney down the cold barren hallway of the emergency building. They immediately brought him to a room. They told me and Maya to sit in the waiting room. I was a sobbing mess...

"Wait in the WAITING ROOM?! Are you crazy?! I NEED TO BE IN THERE WITH HIM!" I shouted at the Nurse and security officer.

"Ma'am I really need you to calm down and wait in the waiting room"

"Please! Please! I need to be with him, he needs me!" I screamed as the security officer dragged me down to the waiting room, where Maya was sitting.

"Riley, hon, I really need you to tell me what happened..."

I tried to get my breathing under control again.

"O-Okay, I-I was on the other side of the street and Lucas was walking towards me, I saw a taxi cab coming towards him and screamed for Lucas to watch out, the Taxi tried to stop but the roads are slick so-so-so h-he couldn't a-an-and then..." I started crying again. "And then what Riley!"

"It hi-hit h-his side and Lucas went fly-flyin-flying" I was on the floor sobbing at this point.

Maya's voice was shaky "so what your saying is... "

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

 **A/n**

 **Ahhhh, how did you like them apples**

 **What will happen next I wonder?**

 **Sorry, but I'm making Maya really mean in upcoming chapters, I'm sorry but it fits the plot I aiming for...**

 **Pleez continue reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! It all means SO much to me**

 **Love you all!**

 **Chow bellas!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n**

 **I love you all! I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday ahhh !**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own gmw or any of the characters. If i did then the triangle would have been solved a LONG time ago. Tha jerks...**

 **...**

 _This_ _is a story in which riley is much more depressed than in the show. Because_ _of the TRIANGLE. And Maya is taking advantage of the "evening up" and_ _ **purposefully**_ _making it more in her favor._

 _ **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWWGMW**_

 **Riley POV**

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

I was pondering the thought all night in the waiting room and all through the morning...

What?!

How is it...

Actually.. I AM to blame. I didn't be with him...

I didn't let him tell Maya he was going to choose me, I-I just wanted to be a good friend, I didn't want her to get hurt...

But it came at the expense of the boy I have grown to love...

If I hadn't run away, Lucas wouldn't have chased me, then he wouldn't have gotten hit...

And we-

"Friar?"

My head jerked up at the sound of his last name.

"Umm...yes?" I walked up to the nurse quickly.

"Well... We have some news?" She said feigning a voice of hope.

My face dropped. "W-w-what do you mean? Good news? Bad news? What?!" I said desperately.

"Well he IS conscious, so that's good news, buuut he does have some scrapes and bruises, a minor head injury, and a sprained ankle..."

There was one above all that stuck out to me.

"H-Head injury" I said worriedly. "Yes ma'am, umm he may or may not have some memory loss, I am really really sorry ma'am"

" c-can he have any visitors?"

" At 4 o' clock his visiting hours start." "Okay, thank you..." I replied weakly.

I went to go tell Maya the news, not that she would want to speak to me..

"Umm... Maya the nurse gave me an update". "Okayy and" "well he is scraped up, has a sprained ankle anndd.."

I wanted to tell her this next part lightly.

"SPIT IT OUT RILEY!" "Okay,Maya he has some minor head injury, and may or may not suffer from slight memory loss."

"WHAT! So my boyf-... Lucas might not remember who I am?!" Maya shouted.

"Y-yes, I -I'm so sorry Maya.."

Maya spun around and plopped down in a cold, hard plastic chair, without saying anything else.

 **Lucas POV**

W-what happened?

The last thing I remember is being at some fair,or carnival? With a girl I think?

I am alot more scared than I'd like to admit...

HOW did I get here?

WHY is my leg hurting so bad?

And more importantly WHY can't I remember...

A young-looking nurse came into my room.

"Glad to see you awake "

"Umm thanks"

"Okay I bet your wondering what happened, right?"

It's like she read my mind

"Yes! Please" I said more excited than I felt.

"Okay, well, you were on this date... Thing, and you were chasing some girl, who called 911 in hysterics, after you, well... Got hit by a... Taxi"

"What?!"

"Yes, and I'm sorry, that's all I know."

"Uhh okay, can I talk to this girl? If you can contact her, of course."

"Of course! They stayed in the waiting room all night for you."

For some reason my heart swelled at the fact that they waited all night for me.

Wait a minute... _THEY?_

"They?" I asked

She put her hands up, as if to surrender to my question.

"Hey! Its your business, not mine"

And with that she stepped out of the room.

About five minutes later she came back in with a girl.

She looked really familiar..

She was VERY pretty, and she had long, wavy hair that could only be described as

Honey...

 **Maya POV**

I was sitting in the waiting room, when the same nurse from earlier came up to us.

Riley waved me over to them,

"Okay he wants to see you girls!"

Riley looked a mixture of relief, happiness, and also... Nervousness?

"O-Okay thank you so much, uhhh just a minute"

She grabbed my arm and brought me to a corner

"L-Look I'm really really sorry for what i did Maya, about everything... A-and you can go in first i-if you want..."

Well of course I was going in first any way, duh

Buuut, I appreciated the effort.

"yes I would like that" I said sternly

We walked back to the nurse

"Okay, I would like to see him first."

"Of course, follow me"

We walked down a hallway and came upon a room.

She opened the door and gestured me in, then shut the door behind me.

Lucas had bandages, lots of bandages and a cast on his ankle.

I went and sat at the foot of the bed.

I suddenly remembered the thing he was going to tell me before Riley interrupted us..

"Hey, how yah feelin' "

"uhhh good I guess?" I could tell there wasn't the recognition in his voice and I knew he had suffered some memory loss..

"Don't you remember me?" I said, I had a plan...

"I'm sorry not really, maybe?"

"Oh Honey, I'm Maya, your _GIRLFRIEND"_

 **A/n**

 **Ahhhh, what just happened?**

 **Sorry I didn't update, but this one is super long!**

 **I'm sorry if I made any mistakes with the medical stuffs;)**

 **I could only use my (limited) knowledge that I have.**

 **Love yall!**

 **Read, Review, Follow, And Favorite!**

 **It means SO much to me!**

 **Chow bellas!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n**

 **I love you all! Expect to catch feels! I love you all! P.s its about to get dramatic!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own gmw or any of the characters. If i did then the triangle would have been solved a LONG time ago. Tha jerks...**

 **...**

 _This_ _is a story in which riley is much more depressed than in the show. Because_ _of the TRIANGLE. And Maya is taking advantage of the "evening up" and_ _ **purposefully**_ _making it more in her favor._

 _ **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWWGMW**_

 **Lucas POV**

My girlfriend?

How do I not remember my Girlfriend?

She looks familiar, and she's pretty so I guess I believe it...

"Really?" I asked, coming out more accusing than I meant it to.

"You calling me a liar, Huckleberry?"

Huckleberry?

Why does that sound familiar?

Hmm..

"N-No not at all" I stammered, to be honest, she kind of scared me...

Alot.

"Good!, now, let me tell you about me...I mean, us"

And then she told me all about how we met, on the subway. Where we went on our first date... The subway.

And leading up to apparently where we were in some sort of _Love Triangle..._ Up until I chose her...

All in all she seemed.. Okay. Although she came off a little , I don't know, cold. I would never insult a lady, my mama raised me right, but she, dare I say, sounded a bit... Rude.

But she was Pretty and kind of nice so I think I believe that we like each other. I can probably be happy with her.

But where is that other girl?...

"Umm wh-where is the other girl?" I asked, trying not to come off as mean or ready to get rid of her.

Her face immediately turned into a slight scowl.

"In the waiting room" she retorted sternly.

"M-May I see her?" I was feeling intimidated... By a girl!?

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever."

She walked out of the room, heels clacking on the cold tile.

I waited for about five minutes, until the door opened, and she walked in...

She was softer, gentler, and I have to say, maybe even prettier...

She walked over to my bed and stood beside my and smiled, although there were tears in her eyes, and some instinct came over me, and all I wanted to do was protect her.. Huh.

"L-Lucas I am so so sorry, you probably don't remember me, but it's all my f-fault in sor-" she started sobbing from that point. And hearing that sound made my heart ache.

And just like that I could remember some things I couldn't remember before.

"Riley its okay, shhh" I pulled her down into my embrace.

"Y-You remember me?" She mumbled against my chest.

"N-not really, I don't know where that came from" I said, also confused.

Sobs wrecked through her body, and I mentally kicked myself. For some reason my heart hurt... Because hers was hurting...

She finally got herself together and lifted off my chest. Her hand stroked my cheek. And I felt something... A spark.

It was as if my veins were in fire for a split second, and I didn't want it to end...

"Th-that's okay Lucas" the sound of my name on her lips only added fuel to the fire. She began to remove her hand and I quickly covered hers with my own, not wanting the flame to die out.

 **Riley POV**

He covered my hand with his own and set my heart aflame... Our spark is still there. I know he felt it to..

But.. Maya told me that he chose her. She told me when she walked out of Lucas' room.

I wonder how? If he lost part of his Memory... But I guess we don't choose these things...

I was devastated, but I lost my chance, the minute he got hit... And I could do nothing but be supportive.

And hope.

Hope for our own someday...

 **A/n**

 **Woo woo**

 **Lucas may be feeling something..**

 **But wait! He has a girlfriend... Right?**

 **Muahahaha**

 **YOU SHALL SEE SOON!**

 **thank you, thank you, a thank you very much**

 **|||||(Elvis impression)|||||**

 **For all the reviews!Favorites!Followers!**

 **It really makes my day:)**

 **And to respond to:**

 **Kashirama & ameera & ArabellaRoseD -**

 **Ahhh thank you so much! And you shall see...Muahahaha**

 **violet1429 -**

 **Yes, but it will all end good...I hope!**

 **Guest & chobani123 & ReadingBAWSE**

 **And other guests-**

 **Omg I FELT THAT SAME WAY WHILE THINKING UP MAYAS ATTITUDE IN THIS PART! I LUV how much emotion I get from you perfectly perfect readers ( who share my feelings and obsession)**

 **I love all of you!**

 **Please continue to read, review, follow, and favorite!**

 **Chow bellas!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n**

 **I love you all! I love you all! I feel like I know where this is going and you might not like it but DON'T WORRY. Rucas hope is still there.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own gmw or any of the characters. If i did then the triangle would have been solved a LONG time ago. Tha jerks...**

 **...**

 _This_ _is a story in which riley is much more depressed than in the show. Because_ _of the TRIANGLE. And Maya is taking advantage of the "evening up" and_ _ **purposefully**_ _making it more in her favor._

 _ **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWWGMW**_

 **Maya POV**

Finally! I did what me and Lucas had been hoping for, for so long. We are together!

I mean Josh and I have our someday, Lucas and I are now... Things are pretty good in Mayaville.

I mean, if it came down to it, I would drop Lucas for Josh in a heartbeat. Obviously. But Lucas and I just... We Make sense. He looks good with _me._ And everyone in our junior class can see it to, even back in seventh grade...Except Lucas... But that's okay, because he has finally come to his senses. Because we are finally together, for now...

I smirked.

I mean, Lucas is a great guy, but he just isn't the love of my life. I know I love him... I just don't know How or why or even how much, I just know that we both have feelings for each other, and he looks great with me.

And.. I also know that I don't want to go through high school alone...

 **Farkle POV**

I got a call from Riley, freaking out.

The minute I heard that one of my best friends were hurt, I came out on the private jet, after being in Europe to go to some meeting, my dad is trying to get me ready to run the company someday.

I walked in the hospital and I only saw Riley in the waiting room. As soon as I was about to approach her Maya came sauntering down the hallway and Riley jumped up to greet her, they spoke in hushed tones until Riley went down the same hallway Maya came from only seconds ago.

Maya then sat down on one of the hard plastic chairs and I walked up to her.

"Hey Maya, how ya doin'? I heard Lucas may lose part of his memory."

"Great actually Farkle, but yeah he lost some of his memory... But me and him are finally together, so that's good."

"Wait. How are you two together now if he lost his memory" I inquired, curious about her story that isn't adding up.

"Oh. Umm. You never really know how these things happen, right?" She replied all to quickly.

"Umm... Okayyyy. Well in a couple of minutes I'm gonna go in there and see freak face."

 **Lucas POV**

Me and Riley stayed like that, her hand on my cheek, my hand on hers.

I started leaning, having more feelings than I knew what to do with. Then she pulled away...

"Lucas, I can't, your with Maya now." She said.

I could feel my face drop. This girl.. Who I have almost no memory of, is here and for some reason I feel this overwhelming urge to kiss her, instead of my apparent girlfriend. I'm just so confused.

I feel like I've been born into a life that just doesn't have any place for me...

I was about to tell Riley that I didn't feel a spark with Maya, until a guy with pale skin and light brown hair came bursting in the door, scaring Riley off of my bed.

She immediately ran to give him a hug, and for some reason my chest started to tighten and my fists balled up automatically.

This must be Riley's _boyfriend._

He came towards me and put his hand on my shoulder, I almost smacked it off but figured I better not because I may know him and just not remember him. _And_ it would upset Riley.

"Hey freak face I missed you"

Freak face?

Did he just call me freak face?

Did I get cut up in the accident, I haven't seen a mirror yet...

But why does that name seem so familiar... Ahhh! I can't take this anymore!

Wait a minute... Is this frank? Farley?

"Umm.. Hi?"

"Farkle, hon he doesn't remember you"

Farkle! That's it!

His face immediately dropped and he took his hand off my shoulder.

I felt like I should protect him too... But I don't know why or who from... Me? I just don't know!

"Oh... I figured this would happen"

Then he turned to me.

"Well freakface, I'm one of your best friends, Farkle Minkus."

Suddenly my brain trickled in a few more memories, he WAS one of my best friends.

I remember almost knocking Billy's lights out for calling Farkle a nobody.

I remember Farkle time.

I even remember him wanting to take over the world someday. And frankly I want to see what he does with it.

This was my great friend, Farkle Minkus.

It felt good to have a little familiarity.

I blinked a few times

"Farkle, buddy, I think I do remember you"

He smiled, but Riley still seemed down.

She walked over to me and took my hand.

"Lucas that's great, at least you have someone you remember, that will be a great comfort, but remember I will ALWAYS be here for you if you need me, or anytime really..."

My heart swelled when she said that and all I wanted to do was reach over and grab her perfect face and just press my lips against hers.

Ahh.. What am I thinking... Luke get your head together man, I have a girlfriend, a girlfriend who isn't Riley...

And now she may never be.

It felt like my heart dropped fifty feet at the thought of never being able to kiss her or hold her , or be with her...

This perfect, Angel,

That I didn't even know...

 **A/n**

 **Heyy, some memories are finally flooding down Lucas lane!**

 **Jealous Lucas? I love it!**

 **Okay, I will no longer promise an update everyday, because I don't want to just spout off crap to you guys.**

 **That wouldn't be fair to all my wonderful readers, I will definitely update every other day, and if I can I will update everyday.**

 **I want to thank you all, I never even intended for this to be this long or popular-ish lol! But thanks to you all, the story is becoming greater than I ever expected, so thank you!**

 **And to respond to:**

 **violet1429 -**

 **Lol! She is in for a hard lesson on honesty.**

 **I believe in nargles too & Belle Goode & Kashirama -**

 **Thank you guys so much! I am so glad you love the story! Here is the new update!**

 **LittleMissBookwormBrainiac -**

 **Mine too! But I kind of like it! Lol! It is exactly the attitude I was hoping for!**

 **Ameera (Guest) -**

 **Thank you so so much! It is readers like you who inspire me to write!**

 **ArabellaRoseD (Guest) -**

 **LOL! I cracked up at your comment! Thank you so much. I feel bad for them to. She is definitely evil in this. Luv you guys' emotion that I get from my readers.**

 **Remember to pleez read, review, follow, and favorite!**

 **Luv yous guys - yep I'm new joysey now lol!**

 **Chow bellas!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n**

 **I love you all! I love you all! I am so sorry I took so long to update, here you go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own gmw or any of the characters. If i did then the triangle would have been solved a LONG time ago. Tha jerks...**

 **...**

 _This_ _is a story in which riley is much more depressed than in the show. Because_ _of the TRIANGLE. And Maya is taking advantage of the "evening up" and_ _ **purposefully**_ _making it more in her favor._

 _ **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWWGMW**_

 **Lucas POV**

I opened my eyes and looked around to find Riley and her _boyfriend_ sleeping on one of the chairs, not remembering ever falling sleep.

I intentionally clear my throat loudly. Riley's eyes fluttered open for a bit until she opened them wide. It was pretty adorable. She then realized I was awake and walked over to my bed.

She took my hand and it was set afire by her touch. "Lucas, did you need something? Are you okay?" She asked, concern filling her eyes and I instantly felt guilty for being jealous.

"Umm.. Yeah I'm fine, I just wanna spend some time with you, you know,maybe jog my memory?"

She smiled. "Definitely. I would love that."

"Uh. Okay. Lets see, do you want to ask me about what I may remember?"

"Sure Lucas, do you remember... My favorite color?"

For some reason all I could think of is purple... So naturally I guessed purple.

"Purple?"

Her face lit up and I was glad I was the one to do that.

"Yes! How did you know?!"

"I really don't know, ask me more questions!" I asked excitedly.

"okay! Uhh... Do you remember my favorite plan-"

"Pluto?" I asked, I had absolutely no idea where these were coming from, but I was so so glad to see that look in her face. I realize that one of the things I like about her is, she has a way of making me feel like, well... A hero.

 **Maya POV**

I am sitting in the waiting room. I went home last night to get some sleep after Riley and Farkle spent the night in his room. I really didn't see the point of missing any sleep, it wasn't like he was in critical care about to die, just a little memory loss.

I was a little hesitant about allowing Riley to sleep in Lucas' room. But I know Lucas would never betray me. And I know I probably wouldn't be able to pry her out of that room.

I know how she gets when one of her friends are "in need".

So, I just let them be and went home...

I am still in the waiting room for some reason because they are "at max visitors" or something.

It's really not fair. He's _my_ boyfriend.

I was sitting there thinking to myself, sulking.

It's not fair, he's mine now, WE are officially girlfriend and boyfr-

Just then the hospital doors swung open and in walks my someday...

"Josh?..."

 **A/n**

 **I really really apologize for the wait. And it is such a short chapter so sorry!**

 **I feel like I've been saying that alot lately.. (bows head in shame)**

 **And to respond to:**

 **violet1429 - Thank you so much, you are expressing EXACTLY what I am trying to convey! I really love reading all your wonderful comments.**

 **Multiple guests -**

 **Thank you, here is the update!**

 **I would LOVE to shout out violet1429 because you have commented on about everyone of my chapters. And you are so loyal and detailed and I can tell you are really into my story, so thank you so much!**

 **I luv luv luv you all! (kisses everyone like that one aunt that kisses you on the lips)**

 **Muahahaha**

 **Please remember to read, review, follow and favorite!**

 **You all inspire me to write!**

 **Chow bellas!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/n**

 **Yep, I'm back, lol. I love you all! I am so sorry I took so long to update, here you go! Longer a/n slash apology at bottom.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own gmw or any of the characters. If i did then the triangle would have been solved a LONG time ago. Tha jerks...**

 **...**

 _This_ _is a story in which riley is much more depressed than in the show. Because_ _of the TRIANGLE. And Maya is taking advantage of the "evening up" and_ _ **purposefully**_ _making it more in her favor._

 _ **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWWGMW**_

 **Lucas POV**

I was finishing up my lunch the nurse had brought me, and Riley was sitting in a chair idly playing with her fingers. She looked so cute without even trying.

"Do you want some?" I questioned, motioning to my plate.

She got off of the chair and sat on my bed.

"No, that's fine, you need to eat" she said and smiled a sweet innocent smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, I'll probably just go down to the cafeteria later" she answered.

"okay" I nodded.

I went to eat my pudding cup and realized they forgot the spoon.

I wonder if I will be able to actually eat this without looking like an idiot

I peel back the lid and dip my tongue into the pudding. Mmm vanilla.

I continued in on my delicious treat until a chuckle escaped Riley's voluptuous lips.

"What?" I asked curiously as I lifted my head to face her

She only laughed harder

I sat there bewildered

Her snickers turned to adorable giggles as she reached for the napkin from my tray.

"Here you go, yah big baby" she giggles and began to lean towards me and swipe my nose with the napkin.

"you have pudding on your nose" I felt my face heat up but smiled despite my obvious embarrassing state.

My smile turned into a smirk as I dipped my finger into my pudding

"Oh yeah" I teased

And swiped a dollop on her cute little nose.

Her mouth fell open

"You did NOT just.."

I was quick to do it again, this time swiping the creamy dessert on her full cheeks

A gasp escaped her mouth

"Oh yes I did" I said this time, daring her to retaliate

She took the cup from my plate and began painting my face with pudding.

My eyes were closed until I was positive it was over

"How do you like that Friar?" She said cockily

She looked so hot, when she took on this take charge attitude I had only just witnessed.

 **Riley POV**

His emerald orbs darkened.

"You know, your pretty sexy when you take charge" he said huskily so quiet I almost didn't hear it.

I looked at him and when I caught his eyes I could tell he didn't mean for that to slip.

I didn't know what to say...

 **Lucas POV**

Did I _really_ just say that?

I mean, I didn't mean for it to slip , but I meant every word...

What is she going to do?

She's just sitting there

This is awkward

Do I apologize?

Why am I freaking out?

Okay, just calm down Luke.

CHILL OUT

Okay...

"uhh, riley... I'm sorry, I didn't mean- I mean I did _mean_ it i just didn't want you to hear it, I mean I wanted-"

"Shh, Luke it's okay, really" and she smiled I small smile

She's so great

"Umm, lets get you cleaned up " I said , quickly changing the subject.

I picked up a napkin from my tray and leaned over and began wiping her face gently.

I was really close to her face and took this opportunity to examine her features more closely.

Damn, she's beautiful.

She chuckled lightly

"I got you" she said it as if it had a deeper meaning.

She took the tray from my lap and put it on the bedside table.

She then got a napkin and leaned in close.

She scooted closer to me and began wiping my face.

She was so close, that all I could think about was her lips...and kissing them...

Wait, I have a girlfriend

M-uhh-may? Marley? Oh! Maya, how could I forget that?

Crap.

She was finally done, and stood up to toss the napkins that were now covered in vanilla pudding.

I only felt slightly guilty for missing the closeness.

I wanted to talk to her more

"Hey Riley?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you tell me about my life" I asked, which sounded more like a plea

"I would love too" she said with a bright smile

She came and sat on my bed

"Well... For starters, we are all juniors in highschool"

"who's we?" I asked

"Well, you of course, duh. Me, Maya, Zay, and farkle-"

"Your boyfriend" I finished for her, feeling suddenly angry

All of a sudden she burst into a fit of giggles

I'm confused, why is that funny?

"you-you th-think f-f-f-"

She couldn't even finish her sentence before nearly doubling over in laughter

She finally composed herself and began wiping a few stray tears from her face

"you think Farkle is my _Boyfriend_?"

"well, uhh" I said as I felt my face heat up

"oh my gosh, No! We are just best friends"

"oh, sorry"

And once she said that, only one question was on my mind...

"well, um, Riley, what are we?"

She kind of froze right then and there and I wondered why that question had struck her

"uhh, we are,uhh I guess, uhh-"

"yes..."

"okay, it's kind of a long story..."

"well if you haven't noticed, I'm kind of in a hospital, I have time" I smirked

"shut up, okay, well I guess you sort of liked both of us, Me and Maya , and we both liked, well _still_ like you, and we got into this triangle thing, it lasted a long time, like a long time, and then you got into the a-accident and in the end I guess you picked her"

She said slowly, i knew i had hurt her in some way

Wait a minute... I picked her?

"Wait... When did i pick Maya?"

"Yesterday..." She said it as if it was obvious

"No I-" I started

Just then the door swung open and a nurse walked in

"Lucas, your girlfriend is here" she said in a sing song voice, interrupting me

Riley then shot up off of my bed and ran over to one of the chairs and sat down

 **Maya POV**

"Josh?..."

He walked up to me

"Long game?" He smirked that gorgeous smirk

"Long game." I said back smiling

"Ms. Hart?" The nurse called

"Yeah?"

"You can go in now"

I had been waiting all day and of course they wait until Josh is here with me! Geez! These people!

I fought hard not to roll my eyes

"okay I'm coming"

I followed her to his room

"Lucas, your girlfriend is here" she sang

She moved to leave and I walked in

Riley was still in the room and Lucas was looking at her with puppy dog eyes

Ughh

It's time to let her know who's the bad bitch with the boyfriend now...

 **Lucas POV**

Just then Maya walked in and coldly looked at Riley

She then came to my bed and grabbed my hand

She leaned in to kiss me but I quickly turned my head, and her kiss landed awkwardly on my cheek

She furrowed her brows and stroked my cheek

"What's wrong _baby_ " she said loudly

I expected to feel the same spark as I did with Riley, but i just, didn't..

"Uhh, nothing it's just, I think we should wait"

"Why?, am i _disgusting,_ or something?!" She said with a raised brow

"No! I just don't really remember my life and i-i d-don't think i should uuhh, rush anything"

She quickly pulled away

"Whatever"

"So, uhh do you wanna tell me about our relationship?" I asked

I just couldn't see myself with this girl

She suspiciously looked back and forth between me and Riley with a worried expression

"um-uh w-why?"

"To help me remember..."

"Umm, yeah but you already know most of that stuff"

"Well I know you told me that we met on the Subway, had our first date on the Subway an-"

Riley shot up in her chair

"Hey! W-What?, Maya?"

I'm confused

Maya just smirked and turned towards me

"Okay, fine! Huckleberry, I may have not told you the truth" she said lightly as if it were supposed to be funny

But I'm not laughing.

"What!? Why, I'm having enough trouble as it is!, Maya you have NO idea how hard this is for me!" I shouted pointing to my chest

"Calm down!"

This girl was so infuriating, there's _no_ way I could've loved her, let alone pick her over Riley

"Riley, what were you going to say?" I asked curiously

"Well umm, all of those things she told you sort of happened with...us"

Us.

Us? I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face

For the first time since I woke up I saw a gleam of hope

 **A/N**

 **OH. MY. GOD. (do yall watch friends?)**

 **It has been WAY TOO LONG!**

 **I am so so so sorry**

 **I could say that school had been crazy (which it has)**

 **Or life got in the way (Which it did)**

 **But honestly, I had Zero inspiration, zero , zip, zilch**

 **But then I FINALLY did and then our wifi got cut!**

 **Does the extra long chapter help? Tee hee ?**

 **Anyways, I'm back!**

 **I love this story and will try to update more regularly**

 **I love you guys so so so much!**

 **I believe in nargles too -**

 **I know right!**

 **Violet1429-**

 **No prob, and thank you! The farkle problem is solved, that's one more barrier down for Rucas!**

 **Bella goode-**

 **Saaaammee! Instant connection!**

 **ArabellaRoseD-**

 **Right! Our hero! Lol**

 **Originalguest-**

 **You shall see... Muahahaha**

 **Ameera-**

 **Aww thank you! And again, you shall see... Muahahaha, ( yep I'm starting to see why people think I'm evil) lol**

 **Chobani123-**

 **Here you go! To you and all my beautiful readers!**

 **This was a** _ **dramatic**_ **chapter, huh...**

 **Any ways, thank you guys so so so much!**

 **Please remember to read, review, follow and favorite!**

 **Chow bellas!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/n**

 **The NEXT day! Waaaaat. Lol. Please R &R I really hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope this New Year is a new beginning for all of you! Despite political, religious and social differences I hope we are able to come together and make 2017 Grrrrreat! (Frosted Flakes reference lol, I'm a dork)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own gmw or any of the characters. If i did then the triangle would have been solved a LONG time ago. Tha jerks...**

 **...**

 _This_ _is a story in which riley is much more depressed than in the show. Because_ _of the TRIANGLE. And Maya is taking advantage of the "evening up" and_ _ **purposefully**_ _making it more in her favor._

 _ **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWWGMW**_

 **No one POV**

With all of the shouting in the little room nobody had noticed that they had awoken a previously sleeping, Farkle Minkus.

 **Farkle POV**

I was woken up to the sound of screaming...

"Hey! W-What?, Maya?" Shouted a confused Riley

"Okay, fine! Huckleberry, I may have not told you the truth" Maya said lightly, turning to Freak face

"What!? Why, I'm having enough trouble as it is!, Maya you have NO idea how hard this is for me!" a furious Lucas shouted, pointing to his chest

"Calm down!" Maya shouted to an already fuming Lucas

"Riley, what were you going to say?" Lucas asked curiously

"Well umm, all of those things she told you sort of happened with...us" Riley slowly states

What did Maya say?

Lucas' face was a mixture of relief, and confusion as well as maybe...anger?

"Us? Th-there was an Us?" Lucas asked as if his feelings hung upon the answer she would give

She gave a small, but sad smile as she tucked a stand of hair behind her ear

"Yeah, yeah there was an Us..." She hesitantly told the cowboy

His face immediately fell

I decided to make my presence known, I cleared my throat...

 **Lucas POV**

"Yeah, yeah there was an Us..."

Was?

What happened? Why are we in this situation right now? Why am I supposedly dating Maya? Why did I ever let Riley go?

I heard someone clear their throat, and my head shot towards the back of the room where Farkle was awkwardly sitting in a hard plastic chair.

He slowly sat up and made his way to where we were arguing

"Uhh, hey guys... What did I miss?"

"Apparently, Maya here, lied to me" I said, annoyance clear in my voice

"Maya..." He asked cautiously, obviously angered that she could make this situation even worse than it already was.

She just pursed her lips in his direction and shot him a glare

"Look! It really wasn't _that_ bad, I just kind of... Sort of used Riley and Lucas' whole 'Love story' thing as our story..." She visibly winced at her own words

I grit my teeth as I felt myself tense

Why? That's all I want to know

"Why? Why did you lie to me?..."

Just as I thought she was about to answer, the door swung open and the nurse walked in, interrupting us...again

"Hi...sorry to interrupt, but I have good news. Okay Lucas, you are cleared to go to school in two days-"

Greeaat...

"-and your condition has been confirmed as only temporary memory loss, so you should eventually regain all our almost all of your memories" she ended with a smile

I felt a wave of relief wash over me

"h-how will he do that?" Riley questioned

"Well, after he is exposed to a familiar environment and other instances will help out with his memory"

"Oh. Thanks" I smiled back at her and she exited the room

Riley rushed over and grabbed my hand "Lucas! That is so great!" She smiled at me and I quickly began to get lost in her eyes

Maya cleared her throat. As Riley looked back Maya returned her gaze with a raised brow and a pointed stare

Riley immediately released my hand and I instantly missed the warmth her touch offered.

Maya came next to me and leaned in to whisper in my ear "Listen. I'm sorry about the whole thing. Okay? Lets forget it and move on already. Deal? Ok." She said, not waiting for an answer.

She walked towards the door calmly

"I'm gonna go, okay _babe_ "she smirked and then walked out.

"Jeez, she sure staked her claim on your ass, didn't she." Farkle said blatantly

Which returned with Riley smacking his arm

I chuckled "It seems so" I faked a smile

"Welp. I'll leave you two...to it" Farkle awkwardly said and made his way to the door, but not before winking and then finally leaving.

 **Riley POV**

And then there were two...

"So...uhh do you want to ask any questions about you and Maya or, anything really?" I nervously asked, afraid to over step my new boundaries

"Actually, Riles I kind of wanted to talk about us"

Riles? Where did that come from

"I-I don't think that would be a very good idea Luke"

"Why not?"

"Because you and Maya ar-"

"Why does she scare you?" Lucas asked, raising his voice

How dare he!

"What! Of course she doesn't scare me!"

"oh reeeally" he asked, sarcasm dripping from his masculine voice

"You have no right to talk to me like that! I have been nothing but nice to you!" I retaliated, wondering if his words actually did hold some truth...

 **Lucas POV**

She _has_ been nothing but nice to me but for some reason i needed her to stand up for herself, i see the way Maya treats her and i have a feeling that it has happened alot in the past...

"Of course you have been nothing but nice to me! But you don't need to be afraid anymore!"

"I _said_ I'm not afraid!"

"YES. you are I just need to know why!"

"I-I j-just-...I DONT _KNOW_ WHY! okay!, but you have _no_ right to say that!" She shouted back, stepping closer

"Actually, I do have a right to say that! We're friends!"

She took another step closer, and I sat up straighter.

"Exactly! Were _Friends_. You and Maya are _dating_! I can't keep stepping on her toes! She's my best friend!"

"Well she doesn't treat you like it!"

"How can you talk about her like that! You chose her!"

She was almost sitting on my bed by now

I quickly took her face in my hands and pulled her close. Her face obviously shocked.

"Whoever it was who chose her...it wasn't me" I whispered before crashing my lips into hers

...

 **A/n**

 **Eeeeeeee! That was a really fun chapter to write! I hope yall like it!**

 **Where do you think Maya is going? Farkle?**

 **What will Riley do?**

 **Ahhh! excited...? Okay! Can't wait to see your fabulous reviews!**

 **Please remember: Read, Review, Follow, Favorite! It would mean alot!**

 **Luv yall**

 **Chow bellas!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/n**

 **Hey guys! Wat. Just. Happened. Rucas kiss, yay! And as much as I would like for them to work it out on the spot... This wouldn't be fan fiction without a little drama so...tee hee? This chapter will focus more on Lucas. Please Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own gmw or any of the characters. If i did then the triangle would have been solved a LONG time ago. Tha jerks...**

 **...**

 _This is a story in which riley is much more depressed than in the show. Because of the TRIANGLE. And Maya is taking advantage of the "evening up" and_ _ **purposefully**_ _making it more in her favor._

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWWGMW**

 **Riley POV**

Before I knew what was happening I was being pulled into a kiss by Lucas Friar.

After about two seconds I naturally kissed back but quickly realized that he isn't mine to kiss

I put two hands on his firm chest and pushed him off, a feeling of deja vu washing over me as I remembered the night on the Ferris wheel

 **Lucas POV**

I was kissing her when suddenly I felt two small hands press against my chest and all of a sudden my lips were being forced to release hers. And for some reason a feeling of deja vu washed over me.

"Lucas..." She said slightly out of breath

"I-I'm sorry Riley but I couldn't help myself..."

" I get it...I really do but... You have _Maya_ I can't stress that enough, why do you want me so bad huh... She's the blonde beauty, she's the artist, she's everything... And you should start realizing that" she said as a single tear rolled down her cheek

"Riley... How can you not see all that you are, your be-"

Then the _same_ nurse from recent interruptions came into the room... Again

"Mister Friar?..."

I was annoyed at this point, I mean three times in a row, SERIOUSLY?

"yes?...and might I say, you have _impeccable_ timing..."

She only giggled

"Noted...but your mother is here and she signed the papers and checked you out" she finished with a smile

Ahh, my mother, that's an easy one to remember. She was so "worried" about me she _almost_ took a day off of work to see her only son while he was in the hospital...Mother of the freaking year

But now she is here to check me out and play the concerned parent act...Don't get me wrong, I love my mother, she just doesn't give her all to our family, she would rather stay at her office all day...

Just then my mother came into my room

"Oh! Lukey I was so worried about you!"

Yeah right...

"I missed you mom"

She came in for a hug and I let her

"I'll be in the car, feel free to bring your little friend home" she motioned to Riley

"That's Ril-" I started but she was already out the door

"Nevermind" I said under my breath

"It's cool Lucas, I think I'll just go home" Riley said as she picked up her purse

"No, Riley I think you should come"

"I don't think th-" her cellphone made a chime and she looked down at what I'm assuming was a text message, and she frowned

"Okay, ill come" she said suddenly.

Whatever that text said, I'm glad it said it...

A nurse came in to help me change out of the hospital gown and into my clothes... Which was awkward, and hard since I had a cast for my sprained ankle

I was also handed a set of crutches, and then was cleared to leave so I made my way out, with Riley by my side every step of the way, just like she promised me...

I texted my mom that I was going to ride with Riley since she knew the way.

I climbed in her truck and she put the keys in it

"I love your truck, I've always wanted one just like it" I said to her as she began to pull out

She let out a snort

"Well you should love it, it's yours"

What?

I furrowed my brows

"Me and Maya drove it to the hospital in a hurry after you got hit, but I still like driving it, and you have a sprained ankle so..."

I chuckled, she looked good driving a truck

We continued to make small talk until we pulled into my house apparently

"Here we are"

She got out and went around to open my door and help me out

She helped me walk up the steps until we finally entered my home

Some of it felt familiar, but for the most part, nothin...

"Do you remember anything Luke?" Riley asked softly

"Sort of...some of it"

She started walking around my house with me, showing me around, helping me remember my home life, until we finally got to my bedroom

"Here's your room Luke" she said as she opened the door

" do you remember it at all?" She asked hopefully

We walked in, and explored it, there were some pictures on the wall, the brunette frequently appearing in them until we came upon one where it was just us, my arm around her, she was looking at the camera but my eyes were fixed on her, studying her features with love in my eyes...

She sat on my bed "Any of it ringing a bell, I figured the pictures would help..."

"yeah, they did riles, thanks, I do remember alot more" I said truthfully as I sat next to her

She smiled brightly "Yay!"

"Do you want a sandwich or something?" She asked me and I suddenly felt hungry, haven't ate since the pudding fight this morning

"Yeah, thanks" I replied and we went to my kitchen where she went to the right pantries and cabinets to get the ingredients

"I bring you here alot don't I?" I questioned, gesturing to the sandwiches she was currently making

A blush crept up on her cheeks "Yeah, I've been here alot. We used to have Disney movie marathons every Saturday...until we went to Texas"

I was confused, but decided to let it go

"Do you want to have one tonight?" I asked hopefully

"Lucas..." She started with a pointed brow

"fine...Do you want to have one tonight, as _Friends_?"

"I w-" as she began to answer, my mom walked in

" Oh. Here is your little friend!"

I fought to not roll my eyes

"Mom. This is Riley"

"Pshh...I know honey, we've met many times, I really like her" she then turned to Riley

"your the Beautiful, tortured artist, right?"

Riley faked a small giggle

"No, that's Lucas' girlfriend Maya" she said softly

So much for my mom actually paying attention

"ohh, sorry dear, are you the goofy one Lucas keeps talking about?" I felt a blush creep up on me, and saw one on Riley as well

"Um uh, I-I guess so"

"Great! I knew I remembered you" my mom said with a smile as she walked off

"Sorry about that" I apologized to Riley

"No, it's cool, she's a very busy woman"

"Any way, sure I would love to have a movie marathon with you" she smiled brightly

I couldn't help smile and pull her into a "Friendly" hug

"Okay well, I'm gonna go get ready, I'll meet you here at eight, okay?" She said as she began to walk out

"Can't wait " I said truthfully

"Oh! And before I forget, you bring the Red gummy bears, and I'll bring the chocolate and popcorn" she said happily

I furrowed my brows in confusion as she walked out the door

I better get ready for some much needed alone time with Riley...

 **A/n**

 **Yay!**

 **And I forgot to reply to your guys' comments for chapter 16 so, without further ado, I will reply to 16 &17 right now.**

 **16**

 **Belle goode- me too! Such a cute moment! Right, she got what was coming to her!**

 **Kashirama- thank you! Here you go!**

 **Violet1429-exactly. He can tell (even with memory loss) that there** _ **isn't**_ **a spark**

 **Hnimaga- thank you so much. And as much as I would love it to happen so quick and easy... I'm evil so... There MUST be drama lol**

 **17**

 **Violet1429- lol! Right, its about time. I feel like on the show, riley needs to stand up for herself, to Maya, for putting her in a little cage of who and what she should be, and not allowing her to grow, for her own Selfish needs. I love love love Maya, don't get me wrong but she's allowed to change, but Riley isn't?**

 **Guest - literally my reaction to the show, lol**

 **ArabellaRoseD- lol! :*D we all have one! Here you go! Exactly! I LOVE Maya, So much! But I just don't really see Lucaya... You shall see...**

 **oh! And quick questions:**

 **1\. What did the text say?**

 **2\. Where has Maya been?**

 **3\. Will Riley stand up for herself**

 **4\. How will their little "Friend" date go?**

 **Thank you all so much for commenting! Please R &R! I love yall so much! Until next time...**

 **Chow bellas!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/n**

 **Cancelled... Wow. I heard the news guys, I literally cried for like two days...i have been taking it rough. As I'm sure alot of you guys are, I still can't believe that it has been cancelled. What made them do I huh? The numerous awards it has been nominated for? One of the highest rated tv shows on Disney? For teaching people important life lessons that other shows are afraid to do? Huh? Why?!**

 **Sorry for ranting but, ahhh! Ughh! The fandom, however, lives on in us. Obviously, it won't be as many, maybe it will die out, but as of now, keep reading, and keep writing. And pray that Netflix picks it up! I also want to thank the show for everything it has taught me. I would also like to thank Rowan Blanchard, Sabrina Carpenter, Peyton Meyer, and Corey Fogelmanis, for being our amazing and impeccable Riley, Maya, Lucas, and Farkle. For touching my life and my heart. Thank you.**

 **Even without Disney, we still hold on to those life lessons (and this fandom) forever...**

 **And together...We can take on the world**

 **(Flies paper airplane)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own gmw or any of the characters. If i did it wouldn't be cancelled... Tha jerks...**

 **This chapter is going to be short so, Without further ado,I guess...**

 **...**

 _This is a story in which riley is much more depressed than in the show. Because of the TRIANGLE. And Maya is taking advantage of the "evening up" and_ _ **purposefully**_ _making it more in her favor._

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWWGMW**

 **Riley POV**

Yay!

I don't know why, but I am so excited... And a little nervous for our movie marathon. I shouldn't be, right? We used to do this all the time...

The marathon was in an hour, and I had spent an inappropriate amount of time picking out my pajamas.

I had on my bunny slippers, some white pajama shorts, and a blue t-shirt that used to be Lucas'. He didn't know that I took it then, let alone remember it now... Plus, its the most comfortable thing I own...

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed an un-popped bag of popcorn and a chocolate bar from my dad's secret stash in the fridge.

I grabbed my purse and cellphone, along with the snacks and headed out the door

 **Lucas POV**

So I went and bought the red gummy bears from the nearest candy store and now I'm back at my house.

I asked my mom where we kept the Disney movies and told her Riley was coming over.

I was so nervous, but she said we used to do this all the time, right?

I heard a knock on the door and jumped a little

I rushed to the door and tried to play it cool before opening it

"hey Riley!" I said a little to enthusiastically

"Hey Lucas!" She said equally excited, as she walked inside and hung her purse up on a hook

She then made her way to the microwave and began popping the popcorn

While it was piping she put the chocolate bar in the fridge

She came up to me and asked "So! What movie do you want to start with?"

"I don't care, it's completely up to you"

"Ooh, okay, well how about the little mermaid!?" She basically squealed

I let out a chuckle "Sure thing Riles"

She smiled brightly and walked over to the microwave and pulled out the popcorn and poured out in a bowl where she then promptly began breaking of pieces of chocolate and mixing them in

We then sat on the couch

"oh! Sorry I almost forgot!" I said before going to my room, leaving a confused Riley

I came back out and found that Riley had put the cd in the player but was waiting for me so she could press play

"I got your gummy bears" I said as I sat down

"Eeeee!" She squealed before snatching them from my grip and ripping them open

I just smiled, astonished

"Thank you thank you!"

"no problem riles"

"Do you want some popcorn?" She asked as she but the head off of the Bear

"Uhh, sure" I replied hesitantly, chocolate and popcorn? Okay...

She handed the bowl to me and I grabbed a hand full and took a few pieces into my mouth, _mmmm_

That's like, freaking delicious my eyes widened as I continued to shove handfuls into my mouth

I turned to Riley and she sat there trying to hold back her laughter

"so. Do you like it?" She snorted

My eyes narrowed playfully

"Just play the movie" I said

"Okay, okay, calm down baby"

I knew she meant it as an insult but, I couldn't help but love the way baby sounded as she addressed me

She got the remote and finally pressed play

...

 **A/n**

 **Hey guys...**

 **Sorry for the rant at the top but...ughh**

 **Anyways...**

 **Violet1429- yes, me too because her conscious is strong. Absolutely, she can't ignore her feelings. You may be right... You shall see...lets hope she stands up for her self. Exactly, so that alone makes her want to do bad things, of they would let her grow she would realize that maybe she likes being so sweet**

 **ArabellaRoseD- good idea...hmm. I do to, but out isn't always that easy,jk probably. I hope so to. Lol**

 **Welp. Until next time, love yall**

 **Please read, review, follow, and favorite**

 **Chow bellas!**


End file.
